


Long Night

by LonelyOwl



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOwl/pseuds/LonelyOwl
Summary: Huey triple checks his list. Lena tries to get him to sleep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a story here, kind of regretting it, but I had loads of fun writing this. I'm semi new to the fandom, but a long time fan of the show especially these two. In this fix, they are a teenagers. Hope you enjoy!

“You do realise what time it is, right?” 

Huey ticks the next box on his list as he answers Lena without sparing a glance, “A Senior Woodchuck always thinks ahead."

He hears her sigh and that’s all the warning he gets as she easily takes his list. “Hey—

“It’s past midnight.” She states the obvious, holding out his ‘important schedule’ just out of reach from the eldest triplet. “You should be sleeping.” 

“Says the duck who also happens to be up,” Huey argues, stretching his arm around her, but Lena effortlessly evades his pursuit. “Seriously, why are you still awake?” 

He follows Lena as she reads over the schedule and plan for Donald and Daisy's wedding, a task Huey has taken upon himself to manage—with his brothers’ help of course. But the eldest triplet of the McDuck family is notorious for overdoing things. So much so that over the years, Lena kept a close eye on the overachiever. 

Lena pointedly ignores his question as she reads over the list, but everything seems to be in order. “Didn’t we go over everything this morning?” 

“Yeah, but we haven’t triple checked everything.” Huey explains matter-of-factly, he holds up his feathered finger up, “A Senior Woodchuck- 

“Finish that sentence and I’ll punch you.” Huey knows better than to ignore her threat, so he wisely shuts his beak. “If we review this together—even though everything is covered from top to bottom, will you go to sleep?” 

“I know we managed everything, but this is Uncle Donald’s wedding.” He gives her an anxious look, one that stirs a feeling in her chest. “Everything has to be perfect.” 

Lena averts her gaze to the offending paper, “It will be, Red.” 

“How do you—

“Because,” She interrupts, “You and your brothers carefully planned everything from the inside out. Because Uncle Scrooge reserved the best reception venue Duckberg has to offer—his mansion. Because Beakly will personally bake the best cake ever and Webby will take care of any wedding crashers. Your mom helped Donald write out his wedding vows since he’s a stuttering mess and picked out his suit.”

Lena takes a breath, “There’s other reasons to add, but that will take forever. Most of all though, it will be perfect because you’ll have your family with you.” She pauses for dramatic effect, “And because I helped out too.” 

Huey cracks a smile and laughs, “Thanks Lena, I needed to hear that.” 

She rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling despite herself. “No problem. Now let's go over this one last time."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about them, but I like to explore more of their friendship and personalities that can possibly lead to a romantic one. Huey's organised and clever, the type that does everything by the book, whereas Lena's rebellious and outspoken. 
> 
> So I thought of writing a piece where Huey is overly stressed out about something and Lena comforts him. This was also based on a sentence starter I found on Tumblr and something I wanted to do to get back into writing. 
> 
> If you can, leave a comment! Love to hear your thoughts. Also, you can follow me on Tumblr @lavandarnight.


End file.
